Joey Carlton
"Samurai Rangers, Ready To Strike!" "Courageous Strike, Samurai Green!" Joey Carlton is the Green Ranger in Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. As the Green Ranger he pilots the Bear Folding Zord and controls the element of Forest/Nature. Character History. Samurai Strike. Joey is a slacker who also likes hanging out with his friends Reese and Eric at the local game center. He is effective as a Ranger, though his sense of humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. Unlike the other Rangers, Joey is the weakest of the five and has been shown not to have any formal training to become a Samurai Ranger. He first appeared when Shin sent him a letter via a girl at the Game Center right after he had won the local gaming tournament. As Joey and Melanie are the youngest members of the Rangers, they share a strong bond; which steadily turns from them being best friends to lovers. In episode 3, when Joey intially decided to leave the team after Nathan told him that he wasn't and never will be fit to be a Samurai Ranger, Melanie was the only Ranger to come to Joey's side and comfort him. She further encouraged that he was worthy of being a Ranger and that she and the others needed his help. In episode 5, Joey becomes upset that Melanie readily believes that she is stupid and accidentally hurts her feelings when he scolds her for it. He later apologizes for his outburst, and Melanie confesses that she likes how he is straightforward. Since then, Joey and Melanie have formed a close alliance of friendship trying to cheer up the other in times of stress. This is most evident when Joey draws cat whiskers on Shin's face (when Shin's soul was trapped in a cat statue) to make Melanie laugh. In episode 19, Joey, out of the Rangers, was shaken the most by theft of Melanie's soul. In a brash move, he attempts to recover it, by demanding the Demon Soldier to come out of the Sanzu River with his Katana. In episode 20, Joey shows raging jealousy and disgust when a musical protege falls in love with Melanie and asks her out on a date to one of his formal galas. This later makes Joey confess his love for Melanie in the same episode kickstarting their romantic relationship. Another occasion of Joey's jealousy is seen In episode 31 and 32 when a 12 year old Will hits on Melanie which pisses Joey off. Unlike the others' unwavering dedication, Joey has no problems stopping for a bite to eat, or putting his training on hold for fun. While this keeps him one of the more well-adjusted members of the Samurai team, it does show during battle, as he is commonly depicted as rushing in early, and being knocked out quickly. However, Joey has been shown to be a hard worker when given the right motivation, as he trained tirelessly to get strong enough to master the Kabuto Zord Disk when it is given to Kimico instead of him. It eventually pays off, and he earns the Disk to keep as his own. Not much is known about Joey's family though he mentioned in the christmas episode that his mom and dad were off in the Caribbean so he would be crashing at the Shiba House until they got back. Joey most likely inherited his Samurai blood from his father. In the end of the season, following their graduation from High School, Joey and Melanie reveals to the Rangers that they would be leaving to tour the world together. Arsenals & Zords. Arsenals. *Samuraizer *Samurai Katana **Forest Spear **Samurai Disk Cannon **Mega Samurai Katana (Inside Megazord Cockpit) **Super Samurai Katana (In Super Samurai Mode) **Super Mega Katana (In Megazord Cockpit) **Shark Sword (In Shark Mode) *Disk Buckle *Black Box *Samurai Power Disk Zords. *Bear Folding Zord *Kabuto Disk Zord *Shark Disk Zord Transformations. Samurai Green 2.png|Samurai Green Ranger. Samurai Green 3.png|Super Samurai Green Ranger. Samurai Green 5.png|Samurai Green Ranger (Shark Mode). Samurai Green 4.jpg|Samurai Green Mega Mode. Samurai Green 6.png|Samurai Green Ranger (Illusion Mode) Portrayal. Joey Carlton is portrayed by actor Ryan Corr. His suit actor is Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Sentai Counterpart. *'Chiaki Tani' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Green Rangers (CN Era) Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Samurais Category:Males Category:Protagonists